Processing units, such as graphics processing units (GPUs) and central processing units (CPUs), may be used to perform a wide variety of operations within computing devices. For example, a GPU may be a graphics rendering device utilized to manipulate and display computerized graphics on a display. GPUs are built with a highly parallel structure that may provide more efficient processing than typical, general purpose central processing units (CPUs) for a range of complex algorithms. A processing unit typically includes a plurality of general purpose registers (GPRs) that are used to store data. When performing an operation, a processing unit typically executes instructions that cause the processing unit to move values amongst the GPRs.